


[Art] Catch of the Day

by chicago_ruth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Bondage, F/F, Lactation, Merpeople, Tentacles, Underwater, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: The human nets catch some interesting specimens. And it's not only humans who enjoy the catch.





	[Art] Catch of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonconamod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonconamod/gifts).



  



End file.
